L'impossibilité d'être une Black?
by Soiuz
Summary: C'est un fait: Valora Yaxley et Regulus Black devaient se marier. Ah oui?
1. Où Valora n'embrasse pas un Black

**_C'est ma première fanfiction! Ordinairement, j'écris des fictions tout court, mais je me suis prise de passion pour l'univers d'Harry Potter. ... Sauf la période où Harry Potter est à Poudlard, en fait. Le côté obscur de la Force, ah, c'est ce que j'adore!_**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce n'est que le début, je suppose que je vais m'habituer à utiliser des personnages qui ne sont pas miens... D'ailleurs, Valora est un OC sans l'être vraiment, étant donné que je l'ai juste intégrée dans une famille déjà existante et que j'essaie de rendre son histoire le plus crédible possible._**

**_Bonne lecture! (À l'avenir, mes commentaires seront en bas de page :3)_**

* * *

_Merde. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que Valora Yaxley et Regulus Black sont depuis longtemps promis l'un à l'autre. Mais c'est encore trop romantique. Il s'agit seulement de perpétrer la pureté de nos sangs et nous ne nous connaissions même pas, je n'étais même pas _née,_ que mon destin était déjà fixé._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en rendre compte seulement maintenant, c'est une autre question. Qui a une réponse épineuse. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour R.A.B. Enfin, c'est sans doute inconscient, c'est parce que je devais me dire, quitte à tomber amoureuse, je ferais mieux de tomber amoureuse de mon futur époux. Oui, c'était plus simple comme ça._

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Radford?

— Mais j'en sais rien, gémit Valora en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

— Tu sais, il a un prénom, Radford. Il s'appelle Asterios, sermonna Nova Rosier.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces sangs-purs avec leurs prénoms à dormir debout, s'exclama Julie Pfister, Née-Moldue.

Valora posa sa joue contre le bois de la table de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle soupira. À croire qu'elle n'avait de Serpentard que la lâcheté et la soumission.

— Bon, je vous laisse à vos histoires de cœurs toutes niaises, je ne peux pas en supporter plus, mes oreilles vont finir par exploser.

Nova se leva dignement, traversa la pièce lentement et, avec un hoquet de surprise, s'étala sur le sol. Elle n'avait jamais eu un très bon équilibre, même si elle était persuadée du contraire. Evan Rosier secoua la tête, dépitée. Il souffrait des moqueries que subissait sa cousine, surtout quand elles venaient de Regulus. Il ne le montrait pas, c'est tout.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Julie, se plaignait Valora.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Regulus, dans l'espace laissé entre la table et son bras tendu. Elle crut pendant une seconde qu'il l'avait repérée, avant de se souvenir qu'il était impossible de voir son regard sous son coude et sa chevelure. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir échangé un regard avec lui. Elle détourna le sien.

— Est-ce que tu le trouves, je ne sais pas moi, sexy?

Valora releva sa tête et regarda Julie, dépitée.

— Parle moins fort!

— Allez Val', avoue-le, que le petit-neveu d'un Oubliator est très sex. Il a ce petit côté "je vais tout te faire oublier, bébé".

Valora éclata de rire.

* * *

Asterios Radford était en dernière année chez les Serdaigle. Toute sa famille serait fâchée si on apprenait que Valora Yaxley, alors promis à un Black, flirtait ouvertement avec un autre, peu importe qu'Asterios soit un Sang-Pur lui-aussi.

En ce moment, il se passait suffisamment d'horreurs pour qu'on brise les règles quand bon cela nous semblait. Sirius Black avait déjà déshonoré sa famille en la quittant l'année précédente et Valora avait tout sauf envie de pourrir la vie familiale de Regulus plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Et pas de babillements auxquels Julie s'adonnaient. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'importance du lignage, de la droiture et de la bienséance, mais Valora lui pardonnait car Julie avait toujours été là, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Née-Moldue et qu'à cause de cela, dans une maison telle que Serpentard, elle était souvent brimée. Très souvent.

À dire vrai, Julie, Nova et, ok, Valora aussi, étaient des bras cassés. Des filles un peu paumées, perdues et elles étaient pour ainsi dire la risée des Serpentards. Valora aurait pu inverser le sort, car depuis que tout le monde savait qu'elle et la famille Black seraient liées pour la vie, elle avait, par défaut, récupéré les grains de popularité dont Regulus bénéficiait en tant qu'unique héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

Seulement, elle n'avait pu abandonner Nova et Julie. Et ce n'était pas du goût du vert et argent.

Ok, il_ fallait_ qu'elle se lance.

Tapie derrière une colonne en marbre, Valora espionnait Asterios. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis qu'il lui avait demandé si elle pourrait envisager de prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils partageaient le cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment.

Mais bon sang, il était si craquant! Il était si différent des Serpentards qu'elle pouvait fréquenter. Asterios était blond vénitien, ce qui changeait des types à la Evan Rosier, blond platine, si froid. Il avait des yeux de la couleur du chocolat chaud, et la peau de la couleur d'une crème brûlée. Il respirait la bonne humeur et la bienveillance, et il pouvait être si sérieux, arborer ce pli entre les sourcils quand il se concentrait, comme tout bon Serdaigle.

Oui, Valora l'avait un peu plus qu'espionné pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

— Hé, Val'!

Valora sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur. Julie avait le don de se faufiler derrière les gens à la manière d'une couleuvre. De tous les Serpentards, c'était sans aucun doute la plus similaire à un reptile mais elle n'était qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe, et c'était plus important que n'importe laquelle de ses qualités.

— Bon sang Julie, tu m'as fait peur, merde.

— Allez, tu n'as fait que le regarder de loin depuis au moins mille ans. Passe à l'attaque, fonce!

Et si Julie n'avait pas tort? Après tout, elle était la plus populaire auprès des garçons (surtout ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison, et Valora se doutait bien que Julie devait préférer les Gryffondors avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, mais soit), et elle avait plus d'expérience que Nova ou elle-même. Julie était si mature...

* * *

— Asterios, appela doucement Valora.

— Yaxley, répondit-il, se détournant de son groupe d'amis.

— Oh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bon sang.

Asterios esquissa un petit sourire. Il la regardait comme si elle était une petite chose fragile, sans défense et terriblement appétissante. Valora ne savait pas trop si elle devait apprécier ça ou, au contraire, s'en agacer. Mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait.

Valora rangea derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux.

— Tu es presque rousse, toi aussi, se moqua gentiment Asterios.

— Auburn, corrigea vivement Valora. Excuse-moi, je- je n'ai pas l'habitude, tenta-t-elle de se reprendre.

— Pas de problème. Tu voudrais qu'on s'éloigne un peu? Discrètement, proposa Asterios, un immense sourire à peine narquois sur son visage. Il était comme un rayon de soleil.

— C'est que- je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ni le droit, tu comprends?

— Pour le moment je peux comprendre, oui. N'oublie pas que je suis également un Sang-Pur, dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe de Serdaigle pour se cacher derrière un recoin, mes parents aussi m'imposent leur décision en ce qui concerne ma vie... amoureuse.

— Ah oui?

— Ne parlons pas de ça, ça rend tout ça (il étendit ses bras), un peu malsain.

— Tu ne te souviens pas que tu as donné un rencard à une élève de Serpentard? J'aime tout ce qui est malsain, plaisanta Valora. À moitié. Elle n'était pas une Yaxley pour rien, après tout.

Asterios rit. Mince, se dit Valora, il rit. Est-ce que Regulus a jamais rit une seule fois devant moi? Un vrai rire? Elle se dit également qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à son fiancé. Asterios était compréhensible, certes, mais il ne voulait pas faire la cour à une fille déjà engagée. Il voulait faire la cour à Valora Yaxley.

Elle se sentit étrangement forte, d'être appréciée pour ce qu'elle était, une nana sombre un peu désœuvrée, dont le père et le frère étaient de parfaits Mangemorts, et qui était promise à ce qui allait être un futur Mangemort.

Valora se rapprocha d'Asterios. Ils étaient à l'abri d'yeux indiscrets, elle le savait mieux que personne, étant l'œil indiscret le plus doué de l'école. Il n'y avait que le bruit des élèves qui traînaient avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Elle accrocha le regard d'Asterios dans le sien, elle posa sa main contre sa joue et pencha lentement son visage vers le sien. Asterios franchit les derniers centimètres. Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, puis férocement, comme si c'était leur premier et dernier baiser. Valora agrippa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée d'Asterios et ce dernier enlaça la taille de la jeune fille, presque jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement quand des bruits de pas s'annoncèrent. Alors qu'une seconde auparavant, ils n'auraient pu faire qu'un, ils étaient à présent à une dizaine de mètres. Asterios salua Valora d'un signe de tête complice et la laissa dans le couloir. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant à qui les bruits de pas appartenaient. Regulus se dirigeait droit sur elle, l'air mécontent. Très mécontent. Son regard était aussi dur que l'acier et lui jetait des milliers d'éclairs. Sa démarche était déterminée et rageuse. Valora se releva immédiatement et lui tourna le dos, s'empressant de détaler.

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle, mais elle devina que Regulus la suivait toujours. Ils se rendirent ainsi jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et le ventre nouée, Valora sentit Regulus prendre place juste à côté d'elle.

_Oh mon dieu. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir._

* * *

— J'attends des explications, murmura Regulus, les lèvres serrées.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'adultère, on n'est même pas marié!

Regulus attrapa son poignet sous la table et le serra si fort que Valora eut du mal à se concentrer pour l'entendre dire:

— Peut-être pas, mais nous sommes fiancés. Et je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on trompe de cette façon, ajouta-t-il en serrant davantage.

— Lâche-moi, bordel, tu me fais mal, réussit-elle à hoqueter.

Il défit sa prise sur son poignet, mais croisa sa main dans celle de Valora. Elle lui jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi tendre.

— Que ça ne se reproduise plus, souffla-t-il avant de la laisser.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de manger!

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, demanda Nova, avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

Les filles se dirigeaient vers les serres, pour le cours de Botanique. Valora baissa la tête, affligée.

— Je suis allée voir Asterios tout à l'heure, avant de déjeuner.

— Je me disais bien aussi, on ne t'a pas vu après le cours de Sortilèges, tu as détalé comme un lapin, s'exclama Julie.

— Et?

— Et il s'est passé des choses que Regulus n'a pas appréciées, apparemment. Nova, ne me donne pas de cette tête, tu sais que je suis suffisamment désespérée pour ne pas en plus être réprimandée par la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre ce que je vis.

— Je n'ai jamais failli à mon fiancé avec un Serdaigle, pesta-t-elle, détestant l'idée de déshonorer quoi que ce soit.

— C'est parce que tu n'as _pas_ de fiancé!

— Nova n'agira jamais comme toi, Valora. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle frigide.

Ce qui eut le don d'agacer davantage Nova, qui s'éloigna et d'arriver à faire sourire Valora, qui donna tous les détails de sa rencontre et de son baiser - son baiser! - avec Asterios Radford à Julie.

Elles entrèrent dans la serre et Valora remarqua qu'un élève de Poufsouffle soupira lorsqu'elles entrèrent.

— Julie!

— Quoi? J'avais envie de boire une Bièraubeurre mais je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous!

Julie finirait par tuer l'un de ses prétendants, c'était incroyable.

Au fond de la serre, Regulus lança un regard mauvais à Valora. Elle le lui retourna. Lorsqu'elle était loin de lui, elle arrivait à le considérer comme un monstre et à se défendre. Mais quand elle devait lui dire à lui ses quatre vérités, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle se dégonflait comme un mauvais soufflé et restait silencieuse. Une vraie serpillière.

_J'aime Regulus. Je ne peux tout simplement pas effacer toutes ces années à vouloir lui plaire, à essayer d'attirer son attention et à espèrer que je ferai une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. Mais Asterios vient de m'apprendre qu'on peut également désirer quelque chose que personne ne nous a incité à apprécier. Je ne pense pas que j'aime Asterios, peut-être plus tard?_

_En tout cas, Asterios a été le seul moyen, depuis tant d'années, d'attirer le regard et d'entraîner une réaction, certes brutale, de R.A.B. Est-ce que je suis fiancée à un malade mental, un espèce de masochiste? Au secours!_


	2. Où Julie prend les rênes

Croisant ses bras sous sa nuque, Valora, allongée sur le dos, soupira. Elle contempla les nuages, le ciel n'était pas trop gris, mais elle sentait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

— Hé, miss "je soupire tout le temps, je suis trop blasée parce que-

— Abrège Julie, bon sang, grogna Valora, se redressant sur un coude.

— Tu _Le_ vois toujours?

— Baisse d'un ton!

— Mais y a personne dans ce foutu parc, parce que t'es la seule à vouloir t'allonger sur de la gadoue, ronchonna Julie, en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux, les fesses posées sur la veste d'uniforme de Valora.

C'était les seuls moments que Valora pouvait conserver à sa solitude. Quand il faisait légèrement plus beau, que le sol ne ressemblait pas un enclos à pourceau, elle retrouvait Asterios derrière un bosquet, un arbre, n'importe quoi qui puisse les cacher.

Le reste du temps, il fallait travailler, ignorer les regards méprisants de Regulus et faire semblant de ne pas connaître Radford aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au plus profond de ses amygdales.

— Beurk, t'es vraiment trop niaise Val'.

— Tais-toi un peu Julie, je ne suis pas niaise. Pas du tout. Je suis juste contente, pour une fois, ajouta-t-elle du bout des lèvres, tant elle n'y croyait pas.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas faits pour pétiller, et ses longues et fines lèvres, pas faites pour afficher ce large sourire idiot, sa peau n'était pas faite pour rosir à ce point et ses pommettes n'étaient résolument pas faites à être aussi hautes sur son visage. Pourtant, Valora n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. À s'empêcher d'être... niaise.

* * *

Après deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, où Valora avait bien cru s'endormir, Regulus l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Valora reconnut l'endroit où elle avait embrassé Asterios pour la première fois, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Regulus semblait furieux.

— Ça ne peut plus continuer, Valora.

Bim bada boum. Crash. Valora venait de se fracasser la tête contre un mur de brique invisible. Sa mâchoire tomba. Elle reprit conscience doucement, alors que Regulus posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Mais- mais- Personne n'est au courant! Tu ne te serais pas gêné pour m'avertir, sinon!

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Valora, trancha Regulus froidement.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, marmotta Valora, dont les lèvres commençaient à trembler.

Oh non, pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout avait l'air si bien et si... normal! Pas maintenant. Les paupières de Valora papillonnèrent et elle sentit ses yeux la picoter. Oh non, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, en plus!

— Tu t'es envoyé tant de filles, et moi, quand je n'en connais qu'un, on me le retire, commença à chouiner Valora. Âge mental? Aussi bas qu'il pouvait l'être.

— C'était avant que tout Poudlard sache pour notre alliance, Valora, bien avant.

N'importe quoi. C'était il y a moins d'un mois. Avant, Regulus ne savait même pas ce qu'un garçon et une fille pouvaient faire ensemble.

Mais Regulus était toujours aussi froid, glacial, il glaça les entrailles de Valora. Bordel, pas cette emprise, merde, putain!

— MAIS PERSONNE NE LE SAIT!

C'était la première fois que Valora perdait ses moyens. Elle pleurait, réclamait et maintenant, elle criait comme une stupide Née-Moldue qui se fait plaquer la veille de la Saint-Valentin. Pitoyable. Valora crut voir un sentiment de ce genre dans les yeux de Regulus, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

— Tu sais, j'accepte ce mariage de merde parce que c'est comme ça qu'on m'a élevée et parce que je sais où sont mes intérêts, mais si je décide de ne plus participer à cette mascarade, et tu sais que ce ne sont pas que des menaces, je refuserai tout. J'épouserai n'importe quel autre Sang-Pur à la con, et mes parents ne me déshériteront pas. La famille Black n'est pas l'unique famille respectable du continent. Je suis docile parce que je fais confiance à mes parents et que, mince, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me satisfaire davantage, d'être mariée à un tel trou du cul que toi? Mais ne me le fais pas regretter, Regulus.

Valora croyait avoir réussi à obtenir le peu qu'elle réclamait. Erreur, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle avait le pouvoir? Depuis jamais. Elle le devina lorsque Regulus se contenta de la laisser partir sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle venait de dévoiler la plus grande de ses faiblesses et qu'un Serpentard, un Black et, pire que tout, un Regulus Black de Serpentard saurait si bien s'en servir qu'elle se retrouverait aussitôt à ses pieds.

Peu importe, elle avait le temps de se séparer d'Asterios de la manière la plus douce et la plus sulfureuse qui soit, avant que Regulus ne se mette entre eux. Et elle n'allait pas y réfléchir à deux fois.

* * *

Julie courrait si vite qu'elle fit tomber un carré de parchemin d'une poche de sa robe noire et qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle cherchait Valora, ce qu'elle avait entendu n'allait pas lui plaire et elle connaissait quelqu'un à qui ça n'allait pas plaire non plus. Pas plaire _du tout_.

— Val'! Valora! Tu es-, commença Julie, bousculant quelques élèves de Serpentard dans la Salle Commune, ce qui lui valut des coups de coudes dans les côtes.

Nova se tenait à ses côtés et elle fit signe à Julie de se taire. Les élèves de sixièmes et de septièmes années dévisageaient le petit groupe, accroupi autour d'un fauteuil sur lequel était prostrée Valora Yaxley.

— Ça- ça- ça ne-, bafouillait-elle.

— Chut, respire Valora, respire, tenta de l'apaiser Nova.

— Tu n'es pas morte, reprends-toi!

Nova lança un regard meurtrier à Julie. Tout cela dépassait ses connaissances. Elle n'était pas morte, et puis quoi? C'était tout comme. Se contenter de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Regulus passait encore, aux yeux de ses parents, mais la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains venait de détruire tout ce qui pouvait bien être assimilé à un semblant de vie.

— Ça ne valait même pas la peine! s'exclama Valora, quittant la Salle Commune jusqu'à son dortoir.

— Que dit la lettre, Nova? S'ils la déshéritent pour si peu... De toute façon, elle sera la bienvenue chez moi! proposa trop gaiement Julie.

— Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de vivre chez des Sang-De-Bourbes, est-ce que tu es sérieuse? Elle n'est pas déshéritée, mais c'est pire: elle doit aller vivre chez des cousins éloignés, rien de moins que les Lestrange.

— Mais alors ce n'est pas si grave!

— Si. Premièrement, l'arrangement entre les familles Black et Yaxley est rompu. Regulus et Valora ne sont plus liés par quoique ce soit. Et si Valora est envoyée chez les Lestrange, c'est sans doute parce que Rabastan est encore un bon parti.

— Mais pourquoi les Lestrange si même les Black ne- ne- n'en veulent pas?

— Tu vois, tu te mets aussi à parler d'elle comme si elle était du bétail.

Julie hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Toutes ces histoires étaient si compliqués!

Elles n'entendirent pas Valora descendre doucement les escaliers du cachot. Elles l'entendirent seulement dire, alors qu'elle était assise sur une des marches:

— Parce que les Lestrange pensent réussir là où Regulus Black a échoué.

Julie aurait parié qu'elle avait vu Valora frémir.

* * *

Julie se triturait les doigts, croisant et décroisant ses mains sans arrêt. Depuis une semaine, Valora était devenue une poupée de porcelaine, une machine sans cœur ni âme. Elle ne voulait plus parler, sauf pour répondre aux questions des professeurs, tant que celles-ci concernaient les cours, elle ne voulait plus sortir du dortoir, seulement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Julie se demandait comment une vie pouvait être plus morne. C'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien les Lestrange.

— Julie _Pfinten_? _Pfeinter_? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Sans se retourner, elle balança sa main en l'air de droite à gauche, lasse.

— Pfister. Julie Pfister.

La voix, c'était Evan Rosier. Regulus, Rabastan et puis Evan. Chic! Julie s'apprêtait à déguerpir, elle n'était pas masochiste, souffrir de la teneur de son sang – ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne contenait pas, une certaine pureté – ne l'amusait pas autant que ces pauvres Serpentards qui se jetaient aux pieds de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs maîtres, simplement parce qu'ils avaient toujours eu des ancêtres sorciers.

Elle fit volte-face.

— Désolée, mais je dois-

— J'ai trouvé ça devant la Salle Commune, la coupa-t-il. Il me semblait que c'était à toi. Tu traînes souvent avec Yaxley et Nova, c'est ça?

Il lui tendait un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Julie ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais possédé un bout de papier.

— Hum, ouais, répondit-elle, en attrapant le morceau du bout des doigts.

Elle le déplia, sous le regard sans vie de Rosier.

C'était son numéro de téléphone moldu et son nom. Il est vrai qu'elle écrivait mal. Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches extérieures et en sortit plusieurs autres papiers similaires. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu, alors qu'Evan Rosier se tenait toujours là.

— C'est bientôt les vacances, se justifia-t-elle.

— Je ne comprends pas. C'est un message codé? demanda-t-il, le visage songeur.

Il y eut un tilt. Evan Rosier ne devait certainement pas connaître ce mode de communication typique de chez elle. Typiquement moldu. Typiquement Sang-De-Bourbe.

— Les Moldus utilisent ce genre de numéros pour contacter des amis proches, des connaissances, un médecin, n'importe qui, tout le monde aujourd'hui ou presque possède un tel numéro.

— Moldu, hein, souffla-t-il, en hochant la tête, comme s'il répondait à une voix invisible. Dans sa tête.

Julie soupira et dépassa Evan Rosier. Il allait la mettre en retard!

Elle roula en boule son numéro de téléphone dans son poing et fourra le papier froissé dans sa poche.

* * *

— Valora, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi pendant les vacances?

— Tu pourrais le dire autrement, pesta Nova. Tu pourrais dire, je ne sais pas: "Valora ça ne te dit pas de te faire déshériter par tes parents? Je connais un moyen hyper efficace!" Fais pas l'idiote Julie.

— Si elle doit se faire déshériter pour ça, et bien, qu'elle le soit! C'est n'importe quoi, cette ambiance malsaine de mariage arrangé, désarrangé, rearrangé et comment des parents peuvent-ils oser menacer leur enfant de les retirer de l'arbre généalogique?

Valora se leva du banc de la table des Serpentard.

— Il n'y a aucun enfant, nous ne sommes que du sang. Qu'il faut faire couler, récita-t-elle en quittant la Grande Salle.

* * *

Julie et Nova retrouvèrent Valora contre le mur près des escaliers menant aux cachots. Elle pleurait, jetait des regards noirs aux Serpentards qui passaient devant elle en la dévisageant et se cachait le visage de ses mains.

Valora n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Nova soupira en passant près d'elle alors que Julie passa son bras autour de son épaule et la dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

— Je l'aimais, gémissait-elle, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais Julie, hoqueta-t-elle, je l'aimais et regarde ce que j'ai fait. Ma vie est foutue.

Julie pensait qu'elle parlait d'Asterios. Ce dernier n'avait plus essayé de l'approcher depuis que quasiment tout Poudlard était au courant pour leur relation. Julie ne l'avait pas trouvé bien courageux. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il avait une certaine renommée dans le monde de la magie et il aurait pu demander la main de Valora, s'il l'avait voulu. Julie posa une main devant sa bouche, choquée. _S'il l'avait voulu_.

— Franchement Valora, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop, sermonna Nova. Arrête le mélo et sèche la morve qui te pend au nez. Tu croyais que tout allait être plié selon tes désirs?

Après sa remarque un peu amère, Nova fila en sens inverse, vers la bibliothèque. Julie trouvait qu'elle y passait beaucoup de temps, surtout que dans une semaine c'était les vacances de Noël et que, par conséquent, les professeurs étaient trop occupés à faire cesser les bavardages au sujet de la prochaine bataille de boules de neige volante que de distribuer la multitude de devoirs habituelle.

— Valora, tu vas venir chez moi. Et si tes parents te déshéritent, tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon héritage.

— Tu nous as dit un jour que ton héritage ne serait composé que de dettes, souligna sournoisement une élève de septième année Née-Moldue elle-aussi.

— C'était pour éviter que des gens intéressés et hypocrites comme toi ne restent trop près de moi, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Valora se laissa tomber sur son lit, et serra son édredon contre son ventre.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura-t-elle, toujours un peu trop dramatique.

* * *

_**Voilà le second chapitre! Je ne vous promets pas que les sorties seront aussi rapides, mais j'ai envie de me débarrasser des chapitres qui mettent l'intrigue en place pour passer aux choses sérieuses! Et en plus, je suis en vacances! Donc à la rentrée, avec les bacs blancs, bacs réels et tout je ne serai pas aussi optimale, mais je vous promets un chapitre par mois, **_**au moins**_**. **_

_**Je voudrais remercier Lou et LoveLestrange: vous m'avez franchement motivée! Sirius, évidemment, aura une petite place, je ne sais pas encore quand exactement, mais pas avant un petit moment, ça c'est sûr et je ne pense pas intégrer un triangle Sirius/Regulus/Valora... Je trouve ça un peu facile et Valora n'est pas franchement Gryffondor :3**_

_**Et pour le côté mariage arrangé, moi aussi je ne suis pas très fan, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas y couper. Cependant, les mariages arrangés vont prendre un peu l'air, au moins du côté de Valora. Julie va la faire souffler, et ça va être assez surprenant/bizarre/déplacé (rayez la mention inutile)! **_

_**J'ai parcouru les stats aussi, et je suis ravie de voir autant de visiteurs et de visites! (Le moindre commentaire est évidemment encouragé mais je suis ne suis pas une grande revieweuse alors je comprends.)**_

_**À bientôt! (Promis, plus de Regulus dans les prochains chapitres.) xoxo**_


	3. Où Asterios est un vrai tocard

Tous les matins, Valora posait sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre et gémissait.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?_

Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Pour mériter de passer les vacances de Noël dans la famille Moldue de Julie Pfister, qui étaient tous de parfaits inconnus. La famille MOLDUE de Julie!

Valora avait l'impression que son corps et son esprit s'étaient séparés pour toujours et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais à la raison. Jamais. Alors, elle poursuivait son rituel, la routine qui était la sienne depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette maison aux habitudes étranges.

Ici, point d'elfes domestiqués, point de magie. Juste la bonne vieille huile de coude. Mère aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie si elle avait appris que Valora récurait des plats incrustés de gratins. Père l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre s'il avait su qu'elle utilisait une machine moldue pour retirer les poussières dans sa chambre.

Un aspire à heure, que ça s'appelait, et ça portait bien son nom. Valora perdait son temps dans des tâches complètement étrangères à son rang.

Julie était adorable, comme toujours. Valora avait l'impression qu'en s'étant rapprochée d'elle, elles n'avaient fait que creuser un fossé plus profond, plus insurmontable.

Elle ébouriffa la frange aux mèches épaisses qui lui tombait juste au-dessus des sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, désordonnés mais surtout: ils respiraient la liberté. Et pour cela, Valora supportait tout de ces vacances, le frère insupportable de Julie, les parents surprotecteurs et plus important, la destruction de sa famille à elle.

Le soir, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit de Julie, que cette dernière avait volontiers prêté et qui dormait sur un matelas gonflable juste à côté de Valora, elle repensait aux derniers évènements.

_J'étais stupide. J'avais Regulus, je l'avais presque physiquement. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sortie avec Asterios? Il ne me parle même plus, désormais. _

Valora se tournait, en chien de fusil, et tous les soirs, elle avait la même réponse:

_Je voulais Regulus tout entier. Je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il réagisse, je voulais son corps et je voulais son coeur._

Alors, Valora s'autorisait à sangloter. Le matin, Julie faisait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Depuis le début de la semaine, Valora tentait de se remettre, au moins physiquement. Elle ne voulait plus ressembler à cette loque qu'elle avait été les premiers jours du Grand Désastre, comme elle l'appelait.

Val' n'était plus une Yaxley. C'était officiel depuis hier matin. Elle ne réagit pas, quand les parents de Julie reçurent le courier via un hiboux teigneux et qu'ils lurent la lettre à haute voix. Elle interrompit peut-être sa fourchette dans les airs un quart de seconde et puis reprit l'oeuf brouillé où il était, pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche, à peine tremblante.

Valora Yaxley n'était peut-être plus, mais Julie avait retrouvé son ancienne amie, digne et orgueilleuse.

— Il y a forcément une solution, commença sa mère, un peu gênée de ne pas comprendre tous les rouages du monde magique.

— Il n'y a pas de colle, madame Pfister. S'il n'y a pas de colle, il n'y a pas de solution. C'est aussi simple, trancha sèchement Valora.

Madame Pfister et Julie échangèrent un regard. Julie haussa les épaules et madame Pfister alla à la cuisine chercher plus de thé.

* * *

Pour le réveillon de Noël, toute la famille était invitée chez un oncle que Julie connaissait bien. Elle assura à Valora qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que tout le monde comprendrait si elle expliquait avec le bon mensonge. Mais Valora refusa de les accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle famille.

Le vingt-quatre, Valora resta donc seule chez les Pfister. Elle décida de sortir dehors, même si elle ne connaissait pas les environs, même si elle risquait de se perdre. Peu importe, à qui allait-elle manquer maintenant? Julie? Elle se remettrait.

Valora resserra le duffle-coat sombre autour de sa taille. Les rues étaient enneigées et le ciel était gris. Valora laissa glisser quelques larmes inutiles.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient connus par certains comme la peste noire, et par d'autres comme des héros. Valora se fichaient simplement d'eux, et aurait pu appartenir à la première catégorie, car si elle n'en avait pas peur, elle les fuyait comme la peste.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien les membres, mais connaissait la plupart des ragots qui circulaient sur son leurs comptes. Elle avait croisé Sirius Black à quelques réceptions, avant qu'il ne fuit, l'année précédente. James Potter était dingue de Lily, cette fille rousse. Remus Lupin était couvert de cicatrices qui laissaient plusieurs possibilités – autant dire ragots – quand à leur origine et Peter Pettigrow était le point d'interrogation de ce groupe formé de garçons charmants.

Elle ne fut pas complètement étonnée lorsque Sirius et sa bande l'abordèrent au sortir de la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner.

— J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

— Écoute, Black, il y a une chose qui fait qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entraider comme tu es en train de le penser. _Tu_ as renoncé à ta famille. _On_ m'y a _fait_ renoncer. C'est faible comme différence, mais c'est la nuance qui fera qu'on ne sera jamais pareil, toi et moi.

Valora salua d'un signe de tête le petit groupe et détala jusqu'à son cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

Pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Valora essaya de capter le regard de Regulus. Il semblait faire exprès de détourner les yeux dès qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle le fixait.

_C'est ça, fuis, sale lâche._

— Valora, tu n'auras jamais plus que P si tu suis aussi peu le cours, souffla Nova en tournant le menton de Valora afin que son visage soit orienté vers le professeur Binns.

Même si Nova devait dormir en classe, il fallait toujours qu'elle le fasse en sacrifiant le moins possible les bonnes manières. C'est donc le nez pointé vers le tableau noir qu'elle somnolait.

* * *

— Attends! s'écria Valora en courant vers Regulus Black. Evan se retourna à peine, et Rabastan et Regulus continuèrent de marcher, comme si elle n'avait appelé personne.

Près d'elle, à peine quelques mètres devant, Julie discutait avec une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle lança un regard peiné à Valora, qui lui rendit un rictus narquois.

Nova marchait tranquillement, et, arrivée à hauteur de Valora, lui dit, d'un ton moralisateur:

— Valora, cesse de te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. N'oublie pas que tu fais d'abord partie d'un groupe et que ton individualité est en ce moment, et je reste polie, insupportable.

Valora s'arrêta un quart de seconde, suffisamment pour ouvrir de grands yeux et hausser les épaules en crachant, acide:

— Si tu pouvais vivre _TA_ vie.

Elle s'élança de plus belle vers Regulus.

* * *

Assise près de Black le cadet, Valora le dévorait des yeux.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi obsédée, aussi mordue, se demandait Julie.

Nova recherchait quelque chose qui pourrait donner un sens à sa vie, quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, dit, ou vu. Et rien ne lui venait, elle qui, pourtant, avait toujours eu une réponse à ses questions.

Valora ne pensait à rien. À côté de Regulus, elle oubliait son esprit, mettait ses interrogations à la corbeille et Dieu que c'était bon!

— Tu comptes me chasser encore longtemps? C'est dur de ne pas avoir ce que l'on veut, hein? C'est dur de se rendre compte de ce que l'on veut quand on ne peut plus l'avoir.

— Oh! Je savais déjà que tu étais ce que je voulais, il fallait que tu le saches, toi, soupira Valora, qui marchait avec Regulus jusqu'au cours de Potion.

Regulus se tut.

— Tu réalises? J'ai mis du temps, moi aussi.

Dans les couloirs, Regulus s'arrêta. Valora buta contre son épaule et recula, avant que son poignet ne soit retenu par une main serrée. La sienne. Elle sentit son poul contre sa paume s'emballer, elle avait honte d'être si facilement troublée, quand lui n'affichait jamais que son air blasé.

— Pourquoi? murmure-t-il.

— Si tu me demandes, c'est-

— Pourquoi? la coupa-t-il, maintenant légèrement agacé.

— Tu es si froid, Regulus. Quand j'étais avec Asterios, tu avais l'air si furieux que, je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un à tes yeux...

Valora tira son bras en arrière et la main de Regulus se dégagea, car seulement il n'appuyait plus dessus. Elle soupira, découragée, et partit en sens inverse. Elle irait à l'infirmerie, accusant une migraine, peut-être aurait-elle droit à quelques minutes de solitude.

* * *

Julie travaillait son parchemin de Potion dans la Salle Commune lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'une élève de première année. Elle se retourna vers l'origine des gloussements et jeta un regard noir. La première année la toisa, ne baissant pas le regard, comme elle aurait du le faire devant une élève de sixième année, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qu'aurait fait Julie.

— Regarde comme la vermine croit avoir une place parmi nous... Mon frère a été envoyé à Durmstrang, car Père ne supportait pas que son héritier fréquente autre chose que de vrais sorciers. ... Quel malheur que je ne sois qu'une fille!

Des larmes perlèrent aux paupières de Julie, qui se reconcentra sur son devoir.

Au loin, Nova la regarda, impassible. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se cachait dans les pensées de la jeune Rosier? Elle-même ne savait pas où devait aller son corps. Suivre son amie, ou sa famille? Suivre le déshonneur loyal ou conserver l'honneur dont elle héritait? Suivre le chemin de Valora Yaxley, détruite, ou celui de son cousin, Evan, arrogant mais certain d'être dans le droit chemin?

Ce que Nova Rosier ne savait pas, c'est qu'Evan, derrière elle, mourrait d'envie d'aller s'asseoir près de Julie Pfister et de la faire sourire, essuyer toute cette eau derrière ses yeux, embrasser ses lèvres tremblantes et faire de Julie Pfister son unique centre d'intérêt.

* * *

Chacune dans leurs lits, Nova, Julie et Valora se demandaient quels chemins, par quels détours elles allaient devoir encore passer. Nova, si sa vie allait brusquement changer, avoir un sens? Julie, si sa vie allait brusquement changer, être plus douce? Valora, si sa vie allait brusquement changer, devenir plus simple?

* * *

Valora ne dormait jamais avant quelques heures tôt dans le matin. Elle n'avait pas le sommeil tranquille, et préfèrait observer les fonds marins plutôt que de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans de sordides cauchemars parlant de Sang-Purs, de traîtres et d'horreurs.

Depuis son lit, elle contemplait le plafond, cherchant un sens aux défauts de la peinture. Elle entendit immédiatement le parquet craquer. Elle fit semblant de dormir, et sentit un poids humain s'écraser lentement sur son lit, sur la couverture, tout à côté de ses jambes. Elle frissonna.

— Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Valora Yaxley.

Regulus.

— Je ne suis plus une Yaxley, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle.

— As-tu réellement envie de parler de ça?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler du tout.

Regulus se fit une place sous les draps. Valora savait qu'ils auraient pu franchir la limite, mais Regulus savait aussi bien qu'elle que Nova et ses colocataires n'avaient pas le sommeil si lourd. Et puis, ils se connaissaient si peu, en vérité! Ils n'étaient plus fiancés, en outre.

Regulus caressa les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller de Valora. Elle se colla à lui et, après de nombreuses minutes de silence, elle marmonna, ensommeillée:

— Il fallait rompre les fiançailles pour que je t'aime.

Le lendemain matin, Regulus n'était plus là. Valora caressa l'oreiller sur lequel, elle était certaine, sa tête avait reposé. Tout irait mieux, à présent.

* * *

Julie attendait Nova et Valora pour aller déjeuner. Elle était assise contre le mur en face des escaliers menant aux cachots, et, venant en sens inverse, elle entendit un morceau de conversation. Elle reconnut la voix d'Asterios Radford.

Instinctivement, elle se tassa un peu plus contre les pierres froides.

— Tu es fiancé à cette fille coincée?

Fiancé? Encore! Cette école ne servait donc qu'à cela? Elle se souvenait qu'en Angleterre, cette manière de choisir sa future épouse ou sa future épouse existait également, à travers des_ rallyes_, où des jeunes filles et garçons de la bourgeoisie se rencontraient régulièrement, leurs parents espéraient qu'ils tombent ainsi amoureux de quelqu'un appartenant également à leur_ monde_.

Là où les Moldus étaient cupidité et intéressement, les Sorciers étaient obsédés par la pureté de leur sang, de leur famille. Julie soupira, qu'importe la catégorie sociale ou la composition de son sang, les Moldus et les Sorciers étaient exactement _pareils_.

— Coincée? Je ne suis pas sûr que Rosier soit du genre timide. Est-ce que tu as vu la façon dont son poignet se balance pendant les cours de Sortilèges. Non, crois-moi, Rosier cache bien son jeu.

— Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est amie avec Valora Yaxley et que-

— Tais-toi, souffla nerveusement Asterios, en passant devant Julie sans la voir.

* * *

Julie écarquillait les yeux depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Valora sautilla jusqu'à elle, Nova dans son sillage.

— La vie est belle, tralala! Quelle tête tu fais Julie!

— On dirait que tu as pris toute son énergie, marmonna Nova, maussade, comme toujours. On la croirait sous Imperium. Et le sortilège serait sorti tout droit de la satanée baguette de Regulus.

— Pardon, s'étrangla Julie, complètement perdue.

— Je ne suis pas idiote, toutes les filles du dortoir non plus : Regulus a dormi dans le lit de Valora cette nuit. C'est lui qui est venu, ce crétin.

— Tais-toi Nova, ton cœur de pierre ne parle pas.

Nova haussa les épaules et jeta un regard méprisant au dos de Valora. Elle devina que Julie l'avait vue, et elle eut un sourire contraint. Julie lui rendit son sourire léger. Nova n'était pas une si méchante fille. Valora n'était pas une fille si sage.

* * *

— Valora, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'assez délicat.

— De quoi, demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur un morceau de la table, celui où Regulus avait posé ses coudes.

— Asterios est fiancé.

— Comment, s'écria Valora dans un chuchotement, tournant vivement la tête vers Julie, son attention complète.

— Je l'ai entendu en parler avec un autre Serdaigle, je ne sais pas qui il était, mais c'était clair. Nova est fiancée à Asterios.

Silence. Julie et Valora étaient comme à l'intérieur d'une bulle de silence, alors qu'autour d'elles, tout le monde se goinfraient comme si le monde était toujours aussi normal.

— Je- j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, hoqueta Valora.

Julie posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Val'. Je ne sais pas si Nova n'était pas pleine d'espoir, au final, elle se disait peut-être que cela empêcherait ses fiançailles avec Radford.

— Tu commences à piger le système des Sangs-Purs. Ce système à vomir. Sauf que Nova savait pertinemment que si c'est le garçon qui faute, ça ne changera rien. Tu croyais réellement que Radford et Rosier s'aimaient d'un amour immortel? On n'est pas dans tes livres que tu empiles sur le sol de ta chambre.

— Pourquoi Nova accepte ça?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté ça de moi, surtout? Il est évident que c'est arrangé et que Nova se contente juste de paraître contente. J'étais comme elle, et si Père et Mère ne m'avaient pas reniée, je le serais encore. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même à présent. Il va falloir que je... travaille, répugna-t-elle à avouer.

— Mais tu as Regulus maintenant! Pour de vrai!

— Regulus trouvera vite une autre fille à épouser. Ou ses parents. Ou les parents d'une autre fille. Mais plus moi, aujourd'hui je profite, mais rapidement, car après Poudlard, nos chemins seront complètement opposés.

Valora jeta un coup d'œil sur Regulus. Il capta son regard, leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire imperceptible uniquement de la jeune fille.

— C'est mon amour d'enfance, Julie. C'est plus beau comme ça. Il n'y a rien pour pourrir notre relation.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, grogna Julie Pfister, les poings serrés.

Nova Rosier était tout de même son amie. Et Julie s'étonna de sa détermination. Mais le Choixpeau Magique n'avait pas menti : Serpentard allait la révéler, elle allait révéler la vraie nature de Julie Pfister. Et cette nature n'était pas jolie-jolie à regarder.

* * *

_**J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu étrange et qu'il a l'air un peu fouillis, avec tout plein d'intrigues d'un seul coup mais je vais arriver à dépatouiller tout ça. Je connais à peu près les chutes des différentes pistes que je me suis donnée et je pense que ça va vous plaire (j'espère?)!**_

_**Je suis bien contente d'avoir retrouvée Lou au chapitre 2, et en ce qui concerne Evan (et Julie!), j'en donnerai plus au chapitre suivant :3**_

_**Merci à Patmol et Nikki Micky également, et j'ajoute que Regulus s'invite chaque chapitre un peu plus et que bientôt on le verra sex étouétou! Hihi.**_

_**À la prochaine! :)**_


End file.
